


Like Father Like son

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M, mentions mprg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's having  New Year party and her brother and his husband haven't turned up. This is so short if I tell you more you won't need to read it! COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father Like son

Morgana’s New Year party was in full swing, the drinks were flowing and the buffet was being eaten. Morgana was pleased with how things were going. The only ones not to turn up so far were Merlin and her brother Arthur. Which was strange because her brother in law was normally one of the first to come through the door, dragging his husband with him. Ever since Merlin had started seeing her brother Arthur he had helped her with the New Year party by setting everything out. The break with this tradition was worrying, she had tried to phone both of them but no luck. No one else had seen them either.

As ten o’clock came and they still hadn’t arrived. she was seriously worried, so much so that it was ruining her evening. She tried once more to contact them. At least she would have expected one of them to have texted her. Then at last she had a text from Merlin.

‘can’t make it in took A. 2 a&e, ok now just leaving speak when home. M.

It was a further half an hour before Merlin rang her, by then she was about to make everyone leave.

“Hi Morgana sorry we couldn’t come” Merlin didn’t sound that worried so Morgana at least stopped worrying so much.

“What the hell happened? I was expecting you at about eight as usual” she demanded.

“Well that’s what happened” Merlin said cryptically.

“Merlin have you been drinking? stop messing about, is Arthur alright and how did hurt himself?” Morgana was now getting cross.

“No I’m not messing about, I told Arthur I was expecting and he fainted and hit his head on the coffee table, knocked himself out!”

It took Morgana a few moments to take in what Merlin had said then she screamed and shouted “Every one Merlin’s expecting!” the noise in the room stopped and then there was a cheer.

“Thanks Morgana for letting everyone know, not even Uther knows yet, unless he’s there of course.”

“OMG” Morgana looked around for her father and saw a group of people stood round a figure on the floor. Morgana walked over and looked before speaking to her brother in law once more “Got to go Uther’s fainted and hit his head on the coffee table. We need to take him to A&E”

The end


End file.
